Courting Spazzes Omakes
by GreyInnocence
Summary: Sequel to Courting Spazzes, in which there is sex. And not much else. HanaTaji, AbeMiha
1. HanaiTajima

A/N: Ah, and now we get to the porn. Sorry if you guys had trouble finding these since they're rated M and separate from the original fic.

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to us.

Courting Spazzes Omake 1: Hanai/Tajima

"Okay, what's the catch?" Hanai asked, approaching Tajima in the locker room.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about." Tajima raised an eyebrow and stuffed his shirt into his bag.

"I'm supposed to bat clean up in the next game. You didn't whine about it, so you already knew," Hanai deduced.

Tajima shrugged. "Maybe I just don't want to next game."

"You're not hurt, are you? If you are--"

"Dude, I'm fine." Tajima rolled his eyes.

Hanai frowned and gritted his teeth. "Tajima, if there's any reason..."

"Ever think I was just trying to be nice? I mean--" Tajima smirked as Izumi and Mihashi came into the locker room, "--you did give me that awesome hand job last night."

Both of the players turned to look at Tajima in astonishment.

Tajima sidled up to Izumi, still grinning. "Pitchers, man." He mimed jacking-off. "Awesome with their hands."

"Cut it out, Tajima, or I'll tell Abe and Hamada you made Mihashi freak out." Izumi shrugged Tajima's arm off of his shoulder and shoved him towards Hanai. Mihashi had, in fact, ran out of the club room.

"You're no fun." Tajima stuck his tongue out.

Izumi shrugged and followed Mihashi outside.

Hanai gripped Tajima's shoulder. "Seriously. Tajima, you love batting cleanup. You throw a fit when you're in any other position. If there's something going on..."

"Hanai, chill. Like I said, I wanted to do something nice. Since you're... you know, giving me a chance."

Hanai sighed. "You don't have to do that. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to be."

Tajima shrugged again, pulling out of Hanai's hand to lean against the lockers.

"You don't have to do this. I can go talk to Momo-kan, and you can be cleanup... You won that bet..." Hanai tipped Tajima's chin up.

"I bet you want to bat fourth too much to make her change it."

Hanai blushed and turned away, beginning to change.

"Just accept it, dude. Besides, the game's on our one month anniversary. Think of it as a present."

"Our one month anniversary isn't for another week I thought..." Hanai looked confused.

"Dude, we got arrested a month ago." Tajima grinned cheekily.

"That's not our anniversary!" Hanai growled as Tajima walked out of the locker room.

"Is too!" Tajima called from outside.

Hanai threw open the door and started chasing the smaller boy down the hallway.

AA

"Dude, no fair!" Tajima squirmed from beneath Hanai. "Lemme up!"

"I don't think I will!" Hanai, shirtless and panting, had caught up to Tajima finally near the baseball field and was now sitting on his back, pinning his hands above his head. "I don't particularly want to remember our anniversary as the day we got arrested for breaking and entering."

"I like to think of it as the day I first saw your junk."

Hanai flicked Tajima's cheek. "Idiot."

"Oh, come on, when the grandkids ask how we got together, do you want to tell them you asked me out when we were surrounded by a bunch of nine-year-olds, or do you want to tell them an action-packed story about how we were dragged naked to the police station and cavity searched and--"

"We weren't cavity searched," Hanai said exasperatedly. "Wait. Grandkids?"

"I was kidding, unless you've got some parts I didn't know about, but I'm pretty sure I've seen everything."

"Idiot."

"So I've been told! Now, c'mon, lemme up. My mom'll kill me if I get grass stains on this shirt too."

Hanai stood over Tajima, still pinning him, before springing away the moment he let go. Tajima was still quicker, wrapping a hand around his ankle and dragging the captain to the ground.

"Ouch," Hanai muttered around a mouthful of grass.

"Serves you right."

Hanai pushed himself up on his elbows. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. Why don't your parents trust you to watch your sisters alone for one night again?"

"Beats me. I think the better question is, why do they trust _you_?"

"Hey! I'm trustworthy."

"Whatever you say."

"Jerk. I'm not letting you up now."

"You forget that I'm bigger and stronger than you."

"You know you like having me on top of you," Tajima teased, leaning down to nip Hanai's earlobe.

Hanai turned his head and caught Tajima's lips with his own. "Well, on my back isn't really how I like you on top of me."

"Oh really?" Tajima slid his hands up the captain's back, kneading and pressing the muscles.

"Damn it, Tajima..." Hanai melted against the ground.

"Still don't like me on your back?"

"Like that, yes," Hanai groaned.

Tajima smirked and hopped off. "Go finish changing. I'll meet you at the bike rack."

"Brat."

AA

"Tajima-nii, Tajima-nii, Tajima-nii!" The Hanai twins danced around Tajima, their hands clasped, trapping him in a circle. "We missed you!"

Tajima chuckled and knelt between them. "I was just here the day before yesterday."

"Too long!" they chimed and hugged his arms.

"Unnatural," Hanai said, shaking his head. "They usually hate everyone, especially my friends."

"Tajima-nii isn't your friend," Haruka said.

"He's your boyfriend!" Asuka added.

"Yeah, Azusa-nii. I'm your boyfriend." Tajima grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"Don't call me that." Hanai rolled his eyes.

"Tajima-nii, let's play a game!" Asuka put her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to play?" Tajima petted her hair.

"We want to play hopscotch, Tajima-nii." Haruka put her head on his other shoulder.

"Guys, you can't play outside. It's raining." Hanai put his hands on his hips.

"But, Azusa-nii, we want to..." The girls pouted.

"No, because then you'll get sick, and you're not sleeping in my bed when you're sick."

"Okay..." They detached from Tajima and scuttled over to hug their brother's legs. "How about you make cookies?" Each twin looked up with sparkly eyes.

"You know how to make cookies?" Tajima raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't, we'll be sad," the twins said in stereo.

"Fine," Hanai grumbled. He grabbed Tajima's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Don't be bitchy," Tajima teased, standing on his tiptoes to nip Hanai's earlobe.

"I don't like baking. Makes me feel like a housewife."

"Ooh, if you'll be my housewife that means I don't have to learn to cook or clean or anything."

Hanai elbowed him. "Shut up. You're totally the wife."

"Am not, you're the one who bakes and is good with kids."

"You're the one who _likes _kids."

"You're more domestic. That makes you the wife."

"I still top."

"You've never topped. We've never had sex."

"Well I will when we do."

Tajima rolled his eyes.

"Big brother, we want cookies now." Haruka and Asuka stood in the kitchen's entrance.

"Chill out. You can't eat any until after dinner anyways." Hanai began pulling things from cabinets.

"But, big brother!" they whined.

"Go play outside!" Hanai snapped.

"But, Asuza-nii," Haruka began.

"You said we couldn't," Asuka finished.

"Tajima, will you help them get their rain coats and boots on?"

"Sure." Tajima hopped down from the perch he'd taken on the counter.

"Stay in the yard, and don't get muddy," he warned as Tajima led them towards the closet.

A few minutes later Tajima returned to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Hanai's waist from behind. "You know what'd be really sexy? You baking cookies in a frilly little pink apron and nothing else."

"Keep dreaming."

"Especially from behind." Tajima pinched Hanai's rear through his uniform pants. "I'd drop things just to watch you bend over to pick them up."

"Tajima, shut up or I won't let you have any cookies."

Tajima sniggered. "Dude, you are so the wife."

"You just keep saying that because you don't like that you're going to bottom."

"I," Tajima raised his voice in a dramatic fashion, "have no problems with my masculinity."

"Whatever." Hanai turned around. "Do you plan on following behind me the whole time I'm baking?"

"Maybe." Tajima smiled.

Hanai leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of Tajima's mouth. "Go get the eggs for me."

AA

"Thank you for making dinner, Azusa-nii!" Haruka and Asuka chorused as they took their plates to the sink.

"May we have," Asuka began.

"Cookies now?" Haruka finished.

"Fine, but after that you have to get baths and go to bed."

"We can sleep with Azusa-nii and Tajima-nii, right?" they asked, pulling cookies from the wax paper Hanai had set them on to cool.

"We'll see," Hanai said vaguely as the twins scampered into the living room.

Tajima walked over to Hanai with his plate then, rinsing it off and placing it in the dishwasher before reaching for the other dishes they'd dirtied making dinner.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Huh?" Tajima blinked, looking up from the pot he was filling with water.

"My sisters?" Hanai glanced at the freckled boy.

"Sleeping with us?" Tajima shrugged. "Not particularly. Except they hog you. And we can't even make out." He blinked. "I'm not complaining or anything."

"No, I mean... me too. I might make them sleep in their room, actually."

Tajima cocked an eyebrow. "Won't they throw a fit?"

"They'll get over it." Hanai leaned over and gave Tajima a quick kiss. "Feels like forever since we've been able to fool around without worrying someone was gonna walk in."

A crash came from the living room.

"Haruka! Asuka! What did you two break?" Hanai shouted.

"Nothing!"

Hanai threw the dish towel in his hand onto the counter and started towards the living room.

"Dude, chill, I'll go. You stay." Tajima grabbed the back of Hanai's shoulders and re-routed him back towards the sink.

"But--"

"Stay." Tajima wagged a finger at Hanai and left.

"Okay, you two, tell Tajima-nii what happened."

The girls peeked out from behind the curtains. "We bumped into the coffee table and it fell over and the lamp broke..."

"That's not so bad." Tajima went over to the table and righted it. "Neither of you got hurt, right?"

They shook their heads, watching Tajima pick up the pieces of lamp that littered the floor.

"You're not mad?" They stepped out of the drapery.

"Well, I'm not. I can't say your brother and parents won't be..." Tajima glanced at them over his shoulder.

The girls sighed and looked at the floor.

"Oh, don't do that."

"We don't want Azusa-nii to be mad at us..."

Tajima stood up, several big pieces of the lamp in his hands. "Stay right there until I get this cleaned up."

The twins looked at each other from the corners of their eyes as Tajima left the room.

"Haruka, do you think Tajima-nii's really not mad?"

"Yeah, and I think he's going to try to convince Azusa-nii to not be mad too, Asuka."

"Maybe I will, but you have to do something for me in return." Tajima returned, holding the dustpan.

"What?" The girls were back in sync.

"Well..." Tajima knelt to sweep up the remaining glass shards. "I won't be able to get him to... overlook this if you're there. That will just make him more irritated... But if you slept in your bed... maybe I could talk to him..."

AA

"Good night, Azusa-nii!" Haruka and Asuka chorused as their big brother turned off the lights and partially closed the door.

"This is so weird! They never ever... oh..." Hanai's jaw dropped.

"Close the door, would ya?"

"Uh huh..." Hanai said, dumbfounded.

Tajima pushed himself up with one hand, the other wrapped loosely around his cock. He smirked. "You gonna get over here or am I going to have to finish myself off?"

Hanai pushed the door closed behind him. "My sisters--"

"They promised they'd stay in their own rooms if I got them out of trouble for breaking the lamp."

"They broke a lamp?"

"Never mind that! I'm naked here!"

Hanai was very much aware of this; the tightness in his pajama pants wouldn't let him forget. "What exactly is going to happen here?"

"Whatever you want to happen. I'm flexible."

"Maybe--" Hanai crawled over Tajima, intertwining his fingers with the hand on Tajima's cock, "--I'll have to figure out exactly how flexible you are."

"Please do." Tajima palmed Hanai through his pajama bottoms.

"With pleasure." Hanai brought Tajima's sensitive earlobe into his mouth.

Tajima groaned and gripped the hem of Hanai's shirt. "Off."

"Me or my shirt?" Hanai teased.

"Shirt. Now."

Hanai scooted back so Tajima could sit up, then lifted his arms and let Tajima pull his shirt over his head. The cleanup hitter tossed the shirt to the floor and attacked Hanai's nipples with his mouth, his hand falling into Hanai's lap and slipping past the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Fuck," Hanai gasped, tangling his fingers in Tajima's hair.

"That can be arranged," Tajima said with a smirk, righting himself and leaning up for a kiss.

"We've been dating for a month," Hanai pointed out as Tajima pushed him onto his back.

"So? You said when we had a real relationship we could have sex. We spend every waking minute together, your little sisters love me, we actually plan on celebrating our one-month anniversary... We know each other's spots, for God's sake!"

Hanai blinked. "And?"

"And... I'll let you top?"

"Let me," Hanai scoffed. "Not good enough. What else?"

"And I'm letting you bat cleanup next game?"

"That doesn't count. You said you were doing that to be nice. What else?"

"A-and..." Tajima blushed and looked down at Hanai. "And I love you..."

Slowly, a smile found its way onto Hanai's face. "You know, I've never seen you blush like that before."

Tajima glared. "I tell you--I tell you _that _and that's all you have to say?"

Hanai pushed Tajima back so he could sit up. "Even your chest is red." He leaned in and stole a kiss.

It was Tajima's turn to shove Hanai now. "I'm being serious!"

"I know." Hanai gathered the cleanup hitter into his arms and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

Tajima flushed. "Yeah, well. You're lucky I'm still considering letting you have sex with me."

"Oh, like you'd say no if I offered."

"Do I pass?"

"Pass? Oh. With flying colors. I wasn't expecting you to say that at all."

"I'm full of surprises. So I love you, you love me, can we have sex now?"

Hanai raised an eyebrow. "Unless you just said it to get in my pants."

"Hey. That's kind of low. I'm not that much of an asshole."

"I'm just messing with you. Chill out." Hanai pushed Tajima down and once again crawled over top of him.

"So," Tajima started as Hanai trailed kissed over his neck and chest, "you do know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course I do. I have to be able to take care of my wife after all."

"We've been over this already. You're totally the wife."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Oh really?" Hanai grinned, rather evilly, as he slipped a hand past Tajima's groin and pressed a finger to his entrance.

"Nngh--" Tajima's back arched. "There's--get off for a second, I have lube in my bag--"

"Dude. You carry it around with you?"

"Just in case! It's definitely gonna come in handy right now." Tajima stuck his tongue out. "Besides, I don't _just _jerk it when I, you know, help myself."

Hanai blinked. "You've--"

"Yeah, a couple times."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, and it's really good if you... Well, would you rather me show or tell?" Tajima knelt next to his bag.

"Prostate, right?" Hanai snatched the lube from Tajima's outstretched hand and rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport."

"Get over here," Hanai ordered, sitting back on the bed.

"Yes, Sir!" Tajima mock saluted and hopped onto the bed in front of Hanai.

"Only a couple of times, huh?" Hanai eyed the half-empty bottle in his hand.

"Compared to how often I get friendly with Mrs. Palmer and her sons, that is a couple."

"Point made." Hanai flipped over the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Ready?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Tajima leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, his knees spread apart. Hanai swallowed and scooted forward, one hand resting on Tajima's knee, the other pausing at his entrance.

"If I mess up or I hurt you or anything, tell me, okay?"

"Okay, but stop freaking out or you're _gonna _mess up. Relax. I'm relaxed, and I'm the one who has to fit that Anaconda of yours up my--"

"Shut up, Tajima."

"I think the point is to open me up." Tajima smirked.

"Wrong end." Hanai smirked back as he slid a finger into Tajima.

Tajima keened. "Dude, gimme a warning or something next time." He pouted at the captain.

Hanai's expression changed at the pout. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Uh...no?" Tajima raised an eyebrow.

Hanai didn't say anything in way of an answer. His cheeks colored a bit as he tried to find somewhere to look.

"Quit that," Tajima's exasperated voice caught Hanai's attention.

"Huh?"

Tajima pushed himself partially up and wrapped a hand around the back of Hanai's neck, drawing him down for a kiss. "Keep going," Tajima ordered in a murmur, pulling away from the kiss briefly. "It feels good, I swear."

Hanai nodded and pressed their lips together again, pushing a second finger inside Tajima. The cleanup hitter moaned against Hanai's mouth, his hips grinding down further onto Hanai's fingers.

"God," Tajima groaned. "If you weren't so frickin' huge I'd tell you to skip it."

"Someone's impatient."

"You'd be impatient too if you were--" Tajima cried out, his hips bucking. "Fuck, oh my God, tell me before you do that next time!"

Hanai smirked and rubbed Tajima's prostate again. Tajima gave a keening wail. "Keep it down, dude, my sisters will hear."

"Then tell me before you do--" A sharp gasp this time. "Damn it! You're doing it on purpose!"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just trying to teach you to be quiet?" Hanai quirked his fingers again, making Tajima shiver.

"You suck!" Tajima growled.

"You suck better." Hanai dragged his tongue over Tajima's earlobe as he pushed his third finger inside.

"You just enjoy torturing me." Tajima whined as Hanai's free hand wrapped around his waist, keeping him from thrusting back to meet Hanai's fingers.

"You're one to talk. You constantly tease me at school, when I can't do anything about it..." Hot breath rushed over Tajima's ear as Hanai's tongue curled around it and the digits stretching him brushed tantalizingly close to his prostate again.

"Hey," Tajima said, breathing hard, "I have no problem with blowing you in the bathroom during lunch hour."

"That could be arranged." Hanai spread his fingers apart, and for the first time a twinge of discomfort showed on Tajima's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Hanai. Buttsex hurts. We're not going to get through this without it hurting, but I don't care, okay? I want this."

"I don't want it to hurt." Hanai leaned down to place a kiss of Tajima's forehead.

"I knew it was going to hurt a little bit..." Tajima soothed with a smile. "But, ya know, your sappy crap's kind of a turn on."

"See, you're totally the wife."

"Shut up and fuck me already!"

"No way! Are you crazy?"

"Well yes, but if you don't hurry up, we're not going to get a chance to get past this part."

"Oh..." Hanai looked down to Tajima's lap. "S-sorry..."

"Don't apologize for being a good boyfriend. Just pick up the pace a little."

Hanai nodded and went back to preparing Tajima, using his free hand to stroke Tajima's cock until it was fully hard again.

"How do I know--"

"You can. I think I'm ready."

"You think."

"Just do it."

Hanai still looked doubtful. "Hang on."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom."

Tajima blinked. "A condom? What the hell do we need a condom for?"

"B-because!" Hanai flushed as he pulled one out of his nightstand. "What about infections and stuff...?"

"I don't have anything, and I don't think you do..." Tajima tilted his head as Hanai rolled on the condom.

"I don't, and I know, but... I'd just rather be responsible about this, okay?" Hanai cupped Tajima's face, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Ready now?" Tajima asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Tajima laid back.

Hanai scooted between the batter's legs. "Tajima.."

"What?" Hanai could tell he was getting a little irritated.

"Promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"If It hurts, tell me to stop."

"I promise. Now, would you chill out already?" Tajima smiled disarmingly. "Think of it like baseball. Runner on third, right? 'Cause we're headin' for home."

"You're the catcher," Hanai murmured, pressing a kiss to Tajima's knee. "Give me a sign."

Tajima thought for a moment. "Fastball," he said with a smirk. "Down the middle."

Hanai smiled back and nodded, then slowly pushed inside, pausing when the head of his cock breached Tajima's entrance. Tajima cringed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm fine. Keep going."

"We should stop. I don't want--"

"If you stop I will break up with you." Tajima pulled Hanai down and kissed him. "I love you. I don't care if it hurts a little."

"I care..." A hand cupped Tajima's jaw.

"Move, Hanai," Tajima ordered.

"Are you--"

"Now!"

Hanai pushed in, carefully watching Tajima's face. Tajima was careful to keep his face calm.

"You...you okay?" Hanai asked, voice strained as he sank into the smaller boy.

"Yeah." Tajima let out a shaky breath. "Feels good."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

Hanai paused when he was completely buried inside his boyfriend. "Tajima. You really feel kind of incredibly amazing, I need to move. Can I move?"

"Fuck yes you can move," Tajima growled.

Hanai drew his hips back, his arms nearly giving out, and pushed back inside slowly, hesitantly. "Hurt?"

Tajima's answering moan was a good enough answer for Hanai.

"Better than by yourself?" Hanai asked between thrusts.

"Ngh!" Tajima groaned as Hanai seated himself fully inside again. "Way better!"

Hanai grinned, pleased with himself, and sped up his thrusts.

Tajima's hand crept towards his dripping cock as Hanai found a pace.

"Quit." Hanai's hand swatted Tajima's hand away before curling around the erection.

Tajima's hands instead found purchase in the sheets as Hanai struck his prostate, making him cry out.

"Shh, sisters," Hanai grunted as he neared completion.

Tajima brought his hand to his mouth as Hanai continued to hit his spot.

"Close?" Hanai asked, smoothing his thumb over the head of Tajima's cock. He didn't expect to get a cry of ecstasy and a very sticky hand in answer. Tajima clenched around him, and it was over.

"That...was good..." Tajima panted into Hanai's neck. Hanai nodded against Tajima's hair.

"Are you sore?" Hanai mumbled.

"No. Not yet, at least." Tajima shifted; Hanai breathed in sharply. He was still inside his boyfriend. "Sorry..."

"'S fine." Hanai slowly pulled his softening length out of Tajima, smiling at the displeased sound the cleanup batter made. He removed the condom, tossed it in the direction of the wastebasket, and rolled to his side, pulling Tajima with him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tajima yawned and cuddled into Hanai's chest.

Two frantic knocks sounded at the door.

Hanai and Tajima both jumped up and pulled on their boxers. Tajima wiped off his stomach before going to the door.

"I thought I told you girls to stay in bed?"

"We heard the monster! He was eating Tajima-nii and Azusa-nii!"

"The monster wasn't eating us. We were slaying him!" Hanai appeared at Tajima's side as the freckled boy gave the explanation.

"Really?" Haruka and Asuka looked at him wide-eyed.

"Y-yeah, really." Hanai smiled, hopeful that they'd accept the explanation.

"Oh... Okay... Goodnight, Tajima-nii! Goodnight, Azusa-nii!" They ran back down the hall to their room.

Tajima shut the door with a relieved sigh.

"You suck," Hanai grumbled.

"First off, that can be arranged." Tajima reached over as they situated themselves under the blankets to grope his boyfriend. "Second, you really never tried telling them that you just... killed it?"

"Shut up." Hanai nipped Tajima's earlobe as they snuggled together again.

"Love you too, Azusa." Tajima yawned teasingly, drifting to sleep with Hanai as a pillow.

"I love you too, Yuuichirou."

A/N: Ahaha. Oh the sap. It burns.


	2. AbeMihashi

A/N: And the second part! This one was actually written first, but we decided to post it second because it takes place after the HanaTaji one, chronologically. There won't be anymore after this, but look out for more Oofuri fic from us, we're definitely not done with this fandom.

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Courting Spazzes Omake 2: Abe/Mihashi

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth…"

"How good in bed is Abe?" Tajima grinned wickedly.

"In bed? Like...sex?" the red-head whispered.

"They've never had sex, Tajima." Izumi rolled his eyes.

"They better not have!" Hamada peeked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Down, boy." Izumi threw a pillow in the blonde's direction.

"You have to cut Abe some slack, man. He's been a great boyfriend to Mihashi." Tajima coiled an arm around the confused pitcher.

"I don't care how great he's been, they better not be having sex or we're gonna have problems," Hamada snapped.

Tajima rolled his eyes. "Like you and Izumi haven't been doing it for years. Hypocrite."

"That's different! Mihashi's delicate."

"H-hey!"

Tajima patted Mihashi's head. "He is not. Seriously, Mihashi, have you really not fucked him yet?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Good." Hamada nodded.

"B-but, Hama-chan, I want to..." Mihashi whispered.

The other boys stared at him.

"I mean eventually! N-not right now or anything." He waved his hands defensively.

They laughed at their spastic pitcher and continued their game of truth or dare.

AA

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi said the next evening as they laid on his bed, books spread in front of them.

"Yeah?" Abe pressed a kiss behind Mihashi's ear.

"Are we ever going to have sex?"

Abe blinked. "...Huh?"

"W-well... We've been dating for a really long time... but we've never talked about it..." Mihashi flushed. "Do you... want to?"

"I--" Abe frowned. "Yeah, I mean, of course I do. But it's not like we have to rush it. Have you been talking to Tajima again?"

"It--it's not just Tajima-kun..." Mihashi ducked his head. "I--I want to do it... if Abe-kun does..."

"Are you sure?"

Mihashi nodded vigorously.

"Then... sure. But after the season's over, okay?"

"W-why?"

"Can't have you practicing with a limp."

"B-but I don't think Abe-kun would give me a limp..." Mihashi thought over what he said and saw Abe starting to get red. "Because he'd be careful! " he shouted, "No-not because of s-s-size..." Mihashi rolled and tucked himself up against Abe's chest.

"I'll make you a deal, Ren..." Abe could tell Mihashi was flushed by the heat seeping through his shirt. "The next game we have is Friday. There's a two week break before the game after that. If we win on Friday, then we'll have sex." Abe rubbed Mihashi's back soothingly. "Sound okay?"

Mihashi nodded, satisfied with the answer.

AA

"He _what_?"

"Nice job, dude!" Tajima raised his hand for a high five, which Mihashi returned shyly.

"Oh, no. Mihashi, you can't do this!" Hamada demanded.

"Leave him alone, Hamada," Izumi said, rolling his eyes. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because!" Hamada pulled Mihashi against his chest, hugging his head. "I don't want that lecher of a catcher to corrupt my innocent little brother!"

"Mihashi suggested it, dude, I don't think he's as innocent as you think," Tajima pointed out. "Let the poor kid go, you're gonna go Momo-kan on his head if you keep that up."

Mihashi squawked something that might have been "Hama-chan!" before his head was released, though he was still pressed tightly against the cheerleader.

"Be careful, Hamada, Izumi might get jealous of little Mihashi," Tajima teased, knowing the other boy was packing together his things and no longer paying attention.

Hamada pulled Izumi into the embrace too. "Let go. I'm not jealous. Mihashi's like everyone's little brother."

"Then why aren't you trying to protect him from evil catchers with bad intentions?" Hamada whined.

Izumi pinched the blonde's arm, making him yelp and let go of both of them. "Because I trust Abe with Mihashi, and you should too. This is Mihashi's choice, not ours."

"Ready to go, Mihashi?" Abe came into the locker room.

"Y-yeah! Bye guys!" Mihashi waved and scampered after the catcher.

Abe laced his fingers with Mihashi's. "Are you still okay with our deal? We did win..."

"Mhm." Mihashi nodded.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I-I--" Mihashi paused. "We can go to my house... I don't want your family to... hear..." He flushed.

"You sure about this? You seem nervous."

"I-I'm sure!" Mihashi nodded vigorously. "I really want to with Abe-kun... because I love you."

Abe flushed. "Sap." He kissed Mihashi's forehead. "I love you too. Come on, we'll miss the bus."

Mihashi was jittery the whole bus ride, as Abe expected.

When they got to Mihashi's house, and up to his room, Abe asked him one more time. "Do you still want to do this? We don't have to..."

"I-I want to..."

Abe unzipped his baseball bag and pulled out lube and condoms. Mihashi turned as red as the font on his jersey.

"Have you done any... research?" Abe asked.

"No... B-but Tajima-kun tells me... t-things..."

"I figured." Abe rolled his eyes. And Hamada thought _he _was the one corrupting Mihashi's innocence.

Mihashi looked at Abe uncertainly for a moment, then stepped forward and leaned up for a kiss. Abe returned it, wrapping his arms around Mihashi's waist and pulling him close.

"Why'd you ask about this?" Abe murmured, undoing the top button of Mihashi's uniform shirt. "It was pretty sudden."

Mihashi shrugged, helping Abe undo his belt. "I want to... D-don't you too? Because... because you don't have to... If you don't want..." Mihashi pulled his hands away from Abe's shirt quickly.

"No, no, I do." Abe pulled Mihashi back against his chest. "Calm down, or we're not going to be able to do this no matter how much either of us wants to." He pressed kisses to the pitcher's jaw and tugged his jersey from his pants, flinging it aside. "I was just curious."

"Tajima-kun talks about it a lot," Mihashi said quietly, gasping as Abe's hand reached into his underwear. "I--oh--Abe-kun--"

"What about Tajima?"

"H-he made me think--oh--it--it sounded--fun and--" Mihashi's knees gave out, and he collapsed against Abe, who held him up with one arm wrapped around his waist. "And--Abe-kun!" Mihashi practically mewled as Abe cupped his balls. "Tajima-kun talked about... what it was like... how he felt... with Hanai-kun... I wanted that."

"Bed?" Abe slipped his hand from Mihashi's pants, smiling softly.

Mihashi nodded, mind fuzzy with arousal. The pitcher's pants were off when they reached the bed, as was Abe's jersey and undershirt.

"Last chance to say no..." Abe said as he stripped off his pants. Mihashi shook his head lightly as it cleared from where he was stretched across the mattress.

Mihashi whimpered as Abe's tongue swirled around his nipple and a hand reached down to stroke him through his underwear. "A-Abe-kun--?"

"Hm?"

Mihashi looked away. "I-I--c-can I do that?"

Abe blinked. "Sure, if you want."

Mihashi pulled himself onto his knees, facing Abe. Realizing the pitcher didn't know exactly what to do, Abe tugged him into his lap, kissing him. Mihashi 's hands found purchase on the vice captain's shoulders for a moment and trailed to his chest as Mihashi's kisses moved to Abe's jaw and neck.

When Mihashi's fingers finally touched the elastic of his waist band, Abe gave him a low moan of encouragement. The last article of Abe's clothing was removed, and Mihashi took a curious hand to the erection before him.

Abe shuddered at the touch and cried out as Mihashi stroked him firmly from base to tip.

"Abe-kun?" Mihashi looked up in concern.

"It felt good," Abe reassured. "Keep going."

Mihashi smiled and nodded, then gave the length in his hand a few more pulls before Abe stopped him.

"N-not good?"

"No, it was great," Abe said, "but if we want to go any further than this..."

"Oh...Oh!" Mihashi blushed.

Abe smiled lopsidedly, reaching over and snagging the bottle of lube from where it lay next to Mihashi's pillow. "Lay back, knees up, feet flat," he directed, helping the pitcher swiftly moved into the position he wanted him in. "This won't be comfortable, but if I do it right, it shouldn't hurt either... Okay?"

Mihashi nodded. "Abe-kun w-won't hurt me."

"I hope not. It doesn't feel good, but I'll be careful." He brushed Mihashi's hair out of his face.

"H-how does Abe-kun know?" Mihashi's brows furrowed.

"I...practiced..." Abe flushed brightly. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you."

"Y-You did that for me?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Abe tapped Mihashi's forehead lightly with his fist. "Spread your legs a little."

Mihashi obliged, his knees parting. Abe nudged them apart further and slicked his fingers with the lube, then slid his middle finger slowly inside the pitcher.

"Feel okay?"

"Y-yes..." Mihashi blinked curiously up at him. "It's strange..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no! P-please don't!"

"Okay." Abe's shoulders shook in vague amusement. "I'm going to add another one now..."

Mihashi nodded and grimaced as Abe twisted another finger into him.

"You okay?"

Mihashi nodded. "Y-yeah."

"How about I make it feel better..." Abe crooked his fingers, searching for the little nub inside the pitcher that he had by chance come across inside himself. "Right there."

Mihashi keened loudly.

"Like that?"

Mihashi nodded vigorously. "Wh-what...?"

Abe shrugged. "Ready for a third?"

"I... I think so..."

"It's going to hurt a little more."

"I-I'm fine."

Abe nodded and pressed a third finger inside Mihashi, frowning at the pained look on his face. "You sure you want to keep going?"

"I-I'm sure! I know it'll start to feel good... Abe-kun will take care of me, he always does..."

Abe ran a hand over Mihashi's thigh. "Try to relax."

Mihashi reached for Abe's hand.

"Warm..." they whispered together as their fingers laced.

Abe shifted his fingers, noting the prone boy's hiss of pain, and peeked at where his fingers disappeared to make sure Mihashi wasn't bleeding.

"I'm okay, please, keep going..."

Abe searched for Mihashi's prostate again as he stretched the tight passage. He smiled when Mihashi whimpered and his hips bucked. He was _going _to make this good for his boyfriend.

After a few minutes of twisting his fingers inside Mihashi and occasionally prodding his prostate, Mihashi's hisses of pain had turned into pleasured mewls.

"It feels good?" Abe breathed.

"Y-yes!" Mihashi cried, wiggling, his body pushing down on Abe's fingers.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"I-I--well, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

"I want to get you to the point where it's not _going _to hurt. I'm bigger than my fingers."

"I know," Mihashi said quietly. "I--I think I'll be fine, Abe-kun."

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, Ren. I mean it. We don't have to stop, but I want to know if it hurts so I can give you time to adjust, okay? I won't get mad or anything."

"O-okay..."

Abe removed his fingers from Mihashi and snagged a tissue from the box on the nightstand. When he finished wiping off his hand, he turned to find Mihashi with a condom in his hand.

"C-can I..."

Abe felt himself twitch involuntarily at the thought. "Y-yeah..."

Mihashi fumbled with the foil packet, managing to get it open with the help of his teeth, and scooted towards Abe. To Abe's surprise, Mihashi put the condom in his mouth, and leaned down to roll it on with his lips. Abe squirmed.

"Wh-what was that?"

Mihashi blinked. "T-Tajima-kun said that's how you're supposed to do it!"

Abe sighed. He was going to kill Tajima. Or hug him. "You don't have to do it like that. But you can. If you want."

"D-did you... like it?"

"Hell yeah."

Mihashi smiled brightly.

"Wait! Tajima taught you? With what?" Abe grabbed Mihashi's shoulders.

Mihashi blinked.

"How did he teach you?" Abe ground between his teeth.

"H-he showed me once, and then told me how, a-and then I practiced until I did it right..." Mihashi squeaked.

"Y-you and Tajima--!"

"I-I did something bad?" Mihashi pulled his legs up to his chest. "I-I just wanted to--do something... I didn't want Abe-kun to have to do all the work..."

"You could've done that without hooking up with Tajima," Abe snapped.

"I--but--I don't understand what I did..."

"You idiot! How can you not see that it's wrong to do that to someone else?"

"I-I didn't do anything to anyone else, though!" Mihashi whimpered.

"How the hell else would you practice putting a condom on someone with your mouth!"

Mihashi blinked. "Cucumber..."

"Huh...?" Abe blinked. "You... mean... Damn it why'm I such an idiot?" He smacked his own forehead.

"Abe-kun shouldn't hit himself..."

Abe gathered Mihashi back into his arms, kissing him and nuzzling him gently before laying him back onto the pillow.

"Are you ready, Ren?"

Mihashi nodded. "I'm ready, A-Abe-kun." He wiggled his hips.

Abe snagged the lube one last time and smoothed some over his condom-covered erection. Then, positioning himself between Mihashi's legs, he pressed his length against the pitcher's entrance.

"It'll probably hurt."

Mihashi shook his head. "I trust you..."

Abe smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Mihashi's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

As slowly as he could, Abe pushed in so just the head of his erection was inside Mihashi. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"It--it--" Mihashi inhaled deeply and exhaled. He reached for Abe's hand, gripping it tightly. His hand was warm. That was something. "I'm... okay... Hurts a little..."

"It'll get better," Abe promised, leaning down to kiss Mihashi, who nodded.

Mihashi took a another breath and wiggled experimentally, legs trembling. "I-I'm okay now..."

Abe slid in a little more, watching carefully for any sign that he should stop, and before he realized it he was completely buried inside Mihashi.

"You still okay?" Abe smoothed Mihashi's hair from his face.

"Y-yes..." Mihashi blinked, bit his lip, took a few trembling breaths. "Feels... kind of... good? Really--f-full."

"Is it okay for me to move?"

"I-I think... T-try, a little..."

Abe nodded and pulled his hip back, just a couple centimeters. Nothing had ever been so difficult, this remaining still when his body was telling him to move. To his surprise, Mihashi breathed a small moan, eyes falling closed.

"Did... that feel good?" Abe managed through the haze of lust that was beginning to overtake his brain.

"Mm...mhm." Mihashi nodded slightly, squeezing Abe's hand.

Abe pushed forward those few centimeters and watched Mihashi's face contort into another quiet moan. He took Mihashi's erection into his hand, stroking as he pulled out, a bit further this time.

Mihashi thrust his hips up at the new sensation, whining and gasping as Abe found something of a rhythm. Mihashi's grip on his hand was almost painful now, the pitcher's other hand fisting the bedsheets.

After a few minutes of slow, shallow thrusts, Abe felt it was safe to pick up the pace a little, and Mihashi seemed to be getting a little impatient anyway. He angled his hips a bit differently, rocked his hips forward faster, further, and Mihashi responded with a keening wail.

"Are you okay?"

"D-do that again?" Mihashi breathed hopefully. Abe chuckled. He snapped his hips forward again.

Mihashi cried out loudly. Abe wasn't sure exactly what he'd said, but it sounded similar to "Takaya."

Abe couldn't help but smirk as Mihashi panted.

"Don't stop..." Mihashi whimpered.

Abe squeezed Mihashi's hand and returned to thrusting, allowing the lusty haze from earlier to completely dictate his actions.

Neither of them lasted long. Soon Mihashi was getting louder, his breathing more erratic, and then his back arched and white fluid splattered on his chest. The tightening of his muscles around Abe's length sent Abe over the edge as well.

Suddenly exhausted, Abe pulled out of Mihashi and rolled to the side, pulling the pitcher against his chest.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Mihashi mumbled incoherently and inclined his head.

"Not sore?"

"A... little..." Mihashi buried his head in Abe's chest. "B-but I... liked it…"

Abe reached over to Mihashi's nightstand for a tissue to clean them off.

"I can do that..." Mihashi tried to take the paper from his boyfriend.

"No, be still." Abe bent down and pinned Mihashi to the bed with a kiss.

Sitting up, Abe removed the condom. It was rather gross, as fluid had started to seep from the bottom. Mihashi watched Abe tie the condom and toss it in the direction of his trashcan. It hit the door instead. Abe thought about going to get it but decided against that and twisted to retrieve another tissue when he felt something warm and soft surround his cock. His fingers sank into the pitcher's strawberry blonde hair, and he groaned lowly.

"Renren!" The door was thrown open and Ruri took a step into the room. Her face turned red then and she looked at the floor.

Mihashi quickly rose into a sitting position, flailing. "Ruri!"

The braided girl turned on her heel and walked out, a squishing noise accompanying her retreat. When she shut the door she started shouting. "Ew! Renren, next time at least make sure it lands in the trash, that's so gross! And why didn't you lock the door!"

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi stuttered, peering over the edge of the bed he'd fallen off of. Abe sighed and got up, locking the door. He walked to the side that Mihashi had fallen over and pulled him up.

"Come on, you need to rest." Abe tucked Mihashi against his chest, tangling their legs together, ignoring the screaming girl outside the bedroom. "I love you, Mihashi Ren..."

"I love you too, Abe Takaya..." Mihashi mumbled against Abe's neck as he fell asleep.

A/N: Owww, my teeth.


End file.
